Love
by Kammora
Summary: Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia setiap menitnya. Dan kau akan bersyukur karena telah memiliki suami seperti Uzumaki Naruto. Aku akan lebih sering menunjukan rasa sayangku, bahkan aku akan menciummu lebih mesra setiap harinya./ OneShot, Dedicated to NaruHina Fluffy Day #7 / NHFD #7
**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Alur cepat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dedicated to NaruHina Fluffy Day #7**

 **NHFD #7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar Matahari menyusup melalui celah jendela, namun sang amethyst masih betah memejamkan keindahan netranya. Terbalut selimut berwana punch lembut yang memberi kehangatan lebih di pagi hari musim dingin ini.

Aroma Teh Chamomile akhirnya menyusup terhembus angin, perempuan yang meringkuk di balik selimut akhirnya terbangun. Mengendus pelan aroma teh favoritenya, surai indigonya terlihat berantakan setelah aktivitas hangat bersama suaminya semalam.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang merekah mengingat bagaimana suaminya memanjakannya dengan kecupan lembut, rona merah menyeruak begitu saja menambah kecantikan sang Hyuuga.

Tanpa menunggu lama, kaki jenjangnya melangkah turun dari ranjang. Membiarkan selimutnya tergeletak begitu saja, keberadaan suaminya sekarang menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Mengabaikan penampilannya ia menuruni tangga, membiarkan dinginnya lantai marmer menyapa kakinya yang tak beralas.

Kemeja putih yang kedodoran menjadi gaun tidur yang sensual, Hinata bahkan tidak ingat kapan ia memakai kemeja ini. Wangi musk dan citrus menguar kuat dari kemejanya, sudah jelas ini adalah wangi yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi candu baginya.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah mendekat ke arah dapur, pemandangan sempurna yang ia dapat di pagi hari ini sungguh mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar. Uzumaki Naruto tengah tersenyum padanya, pemuda itu tengah memasak pan cake lengkap dengan saus blueberry kesukaan Hinata.

"Pagi sayang." Hinata bahkan masih mematung saat Naruto menyapanya, pria itu mengenakan training berwarna coklat dipadukan dengan kaus Armani berwarna putih. Sayangnya kaus itu terlalu tipis untuk menutupi dada bidang Naruto.

Hinata tahu jelas apa yang tersembunyi di balik kaus itu, dada bidang yang tegap, perut _sixpack_ yang ia raba saat Naruto mencumbunya.

Pipinya kembali bersemu merah, oh sialan. Bahkan hanya dengan penampilan kasual Naruto mampu membuat pikiran Hinata melayang jauh, menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu melepas perlahan sebelum akhirnya menjawab sapaan Naruto. "Pagi, Naruto- _kun_."

"Duduklah!" Naruto menggiring Hinata agar duduk, suara deritan terdengar saat dengan menarik kursi agar Hinata segera duduk.

Hinata masih terlihat linglung, tidak biasanya Naruto bangun sepagi ini di saat hari libur, biasanya Naruto akan menghabiskan waktu bergelung dengan selimut tebal di kamar hingga petang.

"Apa ada yang spesial dengan hari ini?" akhirnya tanpa tergagap Hinata mampu menyuarakan kebingungannya, jarinya mengadu pelan. Amethystnya menatap Naruto yang tengah menyiapkan pan cake. Dengan telaten tangan sang Uzumaki begitu gesit menyiapkan pancake di atas piring, satu siraman saus blueberry melengkapi semuanya.

"Tidak ada," Naruto menggeleng, mengingat hari ini bukan hari perayaan pernikahan atau hari spesial lainnya. "Biar ku ikat rambutmu."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah berada di belakang Hinata, mengikat pelan rambut panjang Hinata. Entah dari mana Naruto mendapat ikat rambut beludru yang terlihat manis, Hinata tak mau memikirkan itu.

"Nah, dengan begitu kau bisa makan tanpa harus terganggu dengan rambut." Naruto tersenyum puas melihat rambut Hinata yang terikat lumayan rapi—setidaknya cukup menarik dipandang.

"Setelah ini ayo kita berkencan." ajakan Naruto sukses membuat rona merah menghampiri wajah Hinata, dalam diam perempuan itu hanya mengangguk sebagai bentuk persetujuan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima bulan adalah usia yang cukup dini untuk sebuah pernikahan, Naruto dan Hinata memulai ikatan pernikahan sejak lima bulan lalu. Berjanji sehidup semati dalam ikatan suci.

Naruto bukan pria romantis yang pandai merangkai kata puitis, pria itu bukan Sai yang mampu menyanjung perempuan dengan rayuan khasnya. Yang Hinata tahu, Naruto adalah pria yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Meski sikapnya terkadang kaku, tapi percayalah tak perlu pria sempurna untuk menyempurnakan hidupmu. Hanya perlu pria yang berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia setiap harinya.

Rasa hangat merayap ke dalam hati Hinata mengingat bagaimana ia begitu mencintai pemuda berambut blonde.

"Sudah siap?"

Naruto berada di belakang Hinata, ia merengkuh tubuh Hinata yang tengah bercermin. Menelusupkan kepalanya pada leher Hinata, menciumi pelan leher jenjang yang tampak menggoda.

"Kau begitu cantik."

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi pujian dari suaminya, tangannya mengamit pelan lengan Naruto. Mereka melangkah keluar meninggalkan mansion.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata masih duduk di ruang tunggu bioskop sementara Naruto mengantri membeli tiket, matanya terus menatap pada sebuah layar yang tengah menunjukan trailer film romantis musim dingin.

Salju berjatuhan dengan indahnya, mereka seolah berteriak meminta untuk disentuh. Dinding kaca gedung bioskop yang transparan mempunyai keunggulan tersendiri, pengunjung bisa menikmati pemandangan kota Tokyo dari dalam gedung.

Senyum terulas di wajah manisnya, perempuan itu mempunyai banyak kenangan indah di musim dingin.

Memiliki Suami seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang notabenenya adalah pria dingin bukanlah hal sulit, meski terkadang teman-temannya mengejek Hinata saat mereka masih sepasang kekasih, karena Naruto yang terlalu kaku, tapi Hinata tak pernah peduli.

Pemuda dingin yang hanya tersenyum padanya, tidak memperhatikan perempuan lain selain Hinata, itulah Uzumaki Naruto. "Kenapa tersenyum sendiri di situ?"

Hinata kenal betul suara yang menyapa indera pendengarannya, pemuda berambut blonde itu kini tengah menatap Hinata. Membawa pop corn ukuran besar dengan dua soda.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa." Hinata mengambil Pop Corn dari tangan Naruto.

"Kita tunggu sebentar, kita masuk di Studio 5."  
Jelas Naruto, dan Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Hinata cukup mengerti jika kekasihnya ini tidak senang mengumbar banyak kata.

Naruto bukan pria seperti Kiba yang selalu menebarkan senyuman pada semua gadis, ia juga bukan Sai yang mampu menghipnotis para gadis dengan kata-kata romantis, Naruto bukan pemuda seperti Gaara yang selalu dipuja para gadis.

 _Naruto is Naruto._

Hinata menyukai Naruto dengan segala sikap kakunya, mencintai Naruto membuat Hinata mengerti satu hal. Tak perlu seseorang yang sempurna untuk membahagiakan hidup Hinata, cukup dengan Naruto yang mampu membuat Hinata merasa spesial di setiap menitnya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak tersenyum."

Sebelah alis Hinata terangkat mendengar ucapan Naruto, "Senyuman mu terlalu manis, aku tak yakin jika para pria di sinin bisa menahan hatinya untuk tak jatuh pada senyum yang menawan itu."

Rona merah menyerbak menghiasi wajah Hinata, Naruto cemburu. Hinata tersenyum geli, pemuda itu tak pernah mau mengatakan sesuatu pada intinya.

"Hanya Naruto- _kun_." Hinata tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Naruto. "Aku hanya menyukai Naruto- _kun_."

"Aku tahu," ujar Naruto berbangga hati, tangannya menyusupkan helaian indigo yang menjuntai ke belakang telinga Hinata. "Aku juga sangat... Sangat... Mencintaimu."

Hembusan nafas Naruto berhembus tepat di cerukan leher Hinata, beruntung hanya ada mereka di ruang tunggu. Setelah beberapa orang keluar karena sepertinya beberapa studio sudah memulai filmnya,

"Sepertinya filmnya sudah mulai diputar, kapan kita masuk?" cicit Hinata, dengan malas Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Tangannya mengusap pelan pipi Hinata yang merona.

"Apa kau keberatan jika kita masuk terlambat kedalam studio?" nafas hangat Naruto menerpa wajah Hinata, aroma mint dari pasta gigi yang Naruto gunakan menguar kuat. Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah, tiba-tiba saja perutnya keram, darahnya berdesir.

Aksesnya untuk bicara tertutup rapat oleh bibir Naruto yang terpasang kasar di bibir plum Hinata. Jemari Naruto mengusap pelan pipi Hinata.

Naruto meraup penuh-penuh bibir hangat perempuan mungil di depannya nyatanya belum mampu meredakan dahaga anehnya, dahaga yang dipenuhi oleh hasrat liarnya.

Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan membagi oksigen satu sama lain. Naruto bisa merasakan hembusan napas Hinata—dan itu membuatnya sungguh frustasi. Tak mau melepaskan bibir peach Hinata yang sudah berada dalam permainannya.

Lekuk lembut dalam tekstur indera pengecap perempuan itu begitu merangsang.  
Perlahan situasi yang sama pun menular pada Hinata. Sekujur tubuhnya seolah ditarik paksa untuk mengikuti ciuman liar suaminya, perut hingga apapun yang berada di bagian bawah tubuhnya seakan berdengung diisi gairah. Gadis itu mulai kehilangan pertahanan.

Dengan sedikit gugup Hinata merangkum rahang tegas suaminya, meremas pipi lelaki itu agar tak melepaskan ciuman mereka. Hinata merasakan puncak payudaranya bergetar ketika Naruto mendadak meraih gumpalan daging di sana.

Saat lidah Naruto menstimulasi, ciuman pria itu benar-benar terasa panas. Atau mungkin justru kulit Hinata lah yang mulai panas, dan Hinata tahu apa yang menyebabkan rasa panas itu.  
Gairah, sesuatu yang disukainya dan selalu muncul saat suaminya mencumbu mesra dirinya.

Geraman frustasi Naruto terdengar seperti ajakan, suaranya begitu parau dalam ciuman, Naruto menekan jempol pada apa yang tersimpan di balik dress Hinata.

"Naru-to _-kun_..." Hinata menggeram saat Naruto menggulum cuping telinganya, bisa-bisa ia kehilangan kendali.

Mulut Naruto memainkan telinga Hinata saat dengan cara yang seduktif ia berbisik. "Aku benar-benar ingin _memakanmu_ sekarang, tapi aku ingat ketidaksukaanmu tentang yah..."

Insting kelelakian Naruto tiba-tiba muncul memberikan sebuah ide, "Apa kita harus menunda acara menonton malam ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jalanan kota Tokyo yang di hiasi salju menjadi pemandangan yang menyegarkan untuk malam ini. Berjalan sepanjang trotoar melewati beberapa blok pertokoan, Naruto berniat mengajak Hinata ke salah satu Café langganan mereka dulu.

Hinata terus menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan tangan mungilnya digenggam erat oleh Naruto. "Kita jadi tidak menonton."

Hinata masih sibuk mengerucutkan bibirnya, setelah ciuman panas di ruang tunggu bioskop, akhirnya Naruto membatalkan niatnya untuk menonton dan lebih memilih bermesraan dengan Hinata.

"Kita nonton lain kali saja." Naruto mecubit dengan gemas pipi Hinata yang masih merona,dan lihat saja bibir Hinata yang merekah kini sedikit bengkak akibat ulahnya.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," tiba-tiba saja Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, "Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa Naruto-kun mencintaiku?"

"Bukankah jatuh cinta seharusnya tak butuh alasan?" Naruto berhenti sejenak, uap dingin menyeruak dari mulutnya. "Tapi, jika kau bertanya mengapa aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, aku akan menjawab, karena aku menyukai semua hal tentang dirimu."

Tangan hangat Naruto mengusap pelan pipi gembul Hinata. "Aku suka saat kau memelukku erat ketika kau takut dengan petir, aku suka saat kau terisak pelan dalam dekapanku ketika kau mengkhawtirkanku. Aku suka saat kau merengek, aku suka saat kau sedang mengerecutkan bibirmu seperti saat ini."

Naruto mencubit pelan bibir Hinata, "Jika harus ku ucapkan kenapa aku mencintaimu, mungkin butuh waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi percayalah, Aku begitu mencintai Hyuuga Hinata. Aku bukan pria romantis yang setiap harinya akan memberimu untaian kata puitis yang bisa memabukan hati."

Hinata masih teremenung, ada sesuatu yang meletup dalam dadanya.

"Tapi aku berjanji, aku akan membuatmu bahagia setiap menitnya. Dan kau akan bersyukur karena telah memiliki suami seperti Uzumaki Naruto. Aku akan lebih sering menunjukan rasa sayangku, bahkan aku akan menciummu lebih mesra setiap harinya."

Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata, ia lebih memilih mendekap Naruto dengan erat. Membagi kehangatan di jalanan yang ramai. Membiarkan lampu jalanan menjadi saksi betapa dua insan itu saling mencintai.

Takdir bisa berubah tanpa kita tahu. Dalam sekejap mata, dalam sekelebatan kabut yang tak terlihat. Tak teraba, tak terduga.

"Jadi, izinkanlah aku, memanfaatkan seluruh waktu yang kumiliki bersamamu untuk mengungkapkan apa yang benar-benar kita inginkan, agar kita bisa saling membahagiakan dalam kenyamanan." untaian kata yang Naruto ucapkan begitu terdengar manis, bahkan lebih manis dari kembang gula yang biasa Hinata makan.

Sepertinya salju yang turun takkan memberi efek dingin sama sekali pada dua insan yang tengah mereguk manisnya cinta.

 **END**

A/N :

Gagal bikin Fluffy Y.Y kok jadi keliatan mesum begini yaa Hinata nya heheheh, saya selalu kesulitan bikin OS.

Happy NaruHIna Fluffy Day, akhirnya bisa nyumbang satu OS yang simpel dan sedikit cepat dalam alur.

Semoga suka, berharap bisa nyumbang satu FF lagi, Yosssh terimakasih


End file.
